


From a rainbow to nothing

by Hshsayyayw617



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hshsayyayw617/pseuds/Hshsayyayw617
Summary: It was ending his home his world and universe was being wiped out of existence he was the only one left soulless and alone so he thought
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	From a rainbow to nothing

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic, mite be some spelling errors

He was tierd.....

Everything ink has known was gone the creators abandoned this universe and now he was alone all his friends erased from reality. blue nightmare and dream and the bad sanses were the last to go along wit. The more popular au's

He was cold......

After his friends disappeared he tried to drink as much of the yellow paint as he could to feel happy again but it didn't work now even his emotions were slowly leaving only thing left was the sadness he felt from losing the precious au's and guilt from not being able to stop this great universe from dying a numb feeling in his chest suggested even the guilt and sadness will soon disappear into nothingness and leave him a husk of what could have been

But he wasn't alone.....

Beside him sat the destroyer watching the sky on the edge of a cliff of a long dead au, but soon only thing left will be the anti voids endless white, "error sat watching an wondering if this is what he really wanted and what if he could of had a better life filled with friends then bitter tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought"

Ink looked to him and tried to force a grin and chukeld I thought this is what you wanted after all, so why are you crying -nothing but silnce followed for even he didn't know the answer him self.

He didn't want to be enemies...

Hey error can I ask you something after all my try's and attempts to get you to stop to get you to accept my friendship will you now that everything is dying be my friend  
A small chuckle escaped the destroyers mouth,error looked at him, " even if the au's are dying I won't be your friend no matter how much I end up hating being alone I would never go so low to be your friend" he said with a slight grin

But he was glad.....

Ink smiled a fake smile and said - when everything around me is changing and dying at least some things will always stay the same.

All error could respond with was a simple "Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am but this was just a short drable but tell me what you think


End file.
